


Demon Dean

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Multi, Murder, Torture, forced blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn't kill even a demonic version of his brother. Dean takes over and gives Sam hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dean

The hammer was stuck in the wall. The knife was in Sam's hand at Dean's throat.

“Do it,” Dean teased.

Sam couldn't. He knew he should, but he just couldn't. He dropped the blade.

Dean pounced.

 

Sam woke to find himself tied in the dungeon, except he wasn't tied in a chair. He was tied spread out naked on the table.

“Don't even bother hoping for Cas. I locked the place down and warded it against winged dicks,” Dean said.

“Just kill me already, Dean. Kill me and get it over with so you can go back to partying it up with Crowley,” Sam said resignedly.

“I'd rather spend some quality time with my little brother first,” Dean smirked.

“I'd rather just get this over with if you don't mind.”

“You don't want to die without knowing why the cure didn't work, do you? You're too nerdy not to want to know that.”

“I already know it was because of the Mark.”

“Nope. Care to guess again?”

“No,” Sam turned his head. He didn't know if he wanted to draw this out in hopes of Cas finding a way in, or if it was just better for him to antagonize Dean into killing him and getting it over with.

“The first thing you need to know, little brother, is that a human cannot handle the Mark of Cain. Only a demon is strong enough to do that.”

“What? No, you were human when Crowley manipulated you into taking the Mark. There's no indication that Cain wasn't human.”

“Nope, sorry Sammy, but Cain agreed to become a demon so he could take the Mark from Lucifer. Me? Well, I haven't been fully human since Broward County,” Dean said as he teased Sam's nipple.

“Mystery Spot?”

“Bingo. I told you some about my forty year trip downstairs, but I never told you about my sixty-year trip, my first trip.”

“No, Gabriel reset time. You never died in Broward County.”

“Gabriel had power here and in heaven. He had no power in hell. When he killed me that Wednesday, I went to hell because of my deal. He changed things here, he couldn't change the fact that I spent sixty years there or what happened while I was there.

“That's when I was on the rack, little brother. The ways Alistair loved to torture me are beyond your comprehension. Except maybe rape. Yeah, that was Alistair's favorite pass time, sticking his cock in me or watching while he let another demon do it.

“He didn't just rape me like a human would, though. No, emotional trauma was an added bonus. Demons have knots like dogs, did you know that? Thing is, our knots are even bigger than dog knots. Alistair's cock was seventeen inches long, and his knot was eight inches in diameter. Demons stay tied for as long as we bloody want and shoot as much come as we damn well please. Alistair always fucked me wearing dad's face or Bobby's face or sometimes even faces of monsters I've fought.

“He loved telling me that I wasn't good for anything but hanging off his knot. First time he fucked me I was a virgin, well, my ass was. He still told me my ass was stretched too wide to give a demon any decent pleasure. He sure fucked me often enough after that to make it the truth.

“Did I tell you how he finally broke me? You, Sammy. He raped me, fucked and knotted me, for three days straight while wearing your face and telling me that I had wasted my soul because here you were in hell with me anyway.

“I didn't last through thirty years of torture; I lasted fifty years and held strong. I only lasted through three days of being fucked and knotted by you before I was slicing and dicing. I wasn't even finished with the first soul before I realized how much I loved it. It felt good to get some payback.

“I didn't even go on the rack my second trip down. One good rape by Alistair and a couple of other demons, well not a rape really, more like a good gang bang because I was more than willing, and I went right back to slicing and dicing. My deal had come due and I was there for eternity. It felt so damn good to be home. I was happy.

“Then Cas came. I would have fought him off because I really didn't want to leave, but Alistair instructed me to let him take me. He told me to do whatever I had to to make sure you said yes to Lucifer.

“So I let the winged dick try to cure me and bring me back topside. He knew he couldn't cure me up here, but he thought he could cure me in hell. He couldn't, not completely anyway because I'd already been a demon too long. I've been part demon ever since. Not demon enough for other demons or angels to even see it, but demon enough to be loyal and follow Alistair's instructions about you, and then to follow Crowley when he took over as king.

“I played you like a violin, Sammy. I knew what it would take to make you say yes, and I did it. Even sacrificed Alistair to do it. Walked you right into that building to the devil. The only one who knew was Ruby. That's why I killed her, couldn't have her telling you.

“Speaking of Ruby,” Dean said. He cut the tip of his finger deep and stuck it in Sam's mouth. Sam tried to fight, but Dean had the advantage. Dean milked his finger and smiled as his blood slid down Sam's throat.

“Alistair wanted me to make sure I had a ringside seat to watch the fight so I could help Lucifer if Michael got the upper hand. Lucifer beat me down pretty good, but I knew that was gonna happen. Made me miss home. 

“No one counted on you being able to take control the way you did, least of all me. I cried when you dived into that whole with Lucifer and Michael because I wanted Lucifer back.

“I went to Lisa's, not because I promised you, but because she was good cover for my next assignment. I saw you outside the window that night. I could tell even from a distance that you had no soul. I let you go hoping you'd wreak havoc on the entire planet.”

Sam was sucking on Dean's finger now without even realizing he was doing it. Dean kept talking so he wouldn't notice it.

“Once Lisa was asleep at night, I'd slip downstairs to hell. Crowley helped me return to being nearly full demon by torturing particular souls for information, and I helped him manipulate Cas into helping him find purgatory. I wanted desperately to stay in hell, but Crowley said I'd be more useful here in the hunting community. So once Cas was on board, I did the same thing at night that you were doing with Samuel, grabbing alphas for Crowley.

“Then the djinn attacked, and I had to go back to pretending to be human because you showed up and Lisa and the brat were in danger. I had to be a good little human and get your soul back because Bobby expected me to, but I so enjoyed watching you suffer. It was a relief to have Bobby out of the way. I sent Dick an anonymous gift basket for that.

“Then came purgatory. Yeah, I knew exactly what was going to happen when we ganked Dick. My assignment was to have Castiel close enough to get his ass stuck in Purgatory and get myself out after. That's exactly what I did. Then the damn winged dicks had to pull Cas out anyway.

“There's no way, Sammy, no way that any human could survive purgatory for a year. My demonic side is what kept me alive. Because of that I killed without thought, without hesitation. I chopped the heads off vamps and other creatures. I gutted them and scraped their skins clean. I actually kind of liked it, but it wasn't home. I didn't know about the back door we learned about later. I only wanted out of there so I could find a way to get back home...meaning hell.

“You always thought there was something weird about my relationship with Benny. I guess to you it would have been weird. We were fucking each other like bunnies when we weren't fighting for our lives down there. That vamp had a real big dick and a nice tight ass and offered them both up. You thought I wasn't associating with him anymore. I was fucking that sweet ass right up to the day he saved you. Hated to kill him, but I had to get you back. Almost decided not to.

“I cut it close with the trials, but there was no way I was going to let you complete them. I let the angel possess you to heal you after the trials because I knew how much torture that would be to you. Seeing him kill Kevin with your hands while you watched was unexpected icing on the cake.

“You thought I was hurt by your words about not being brothers? I was laughing myself to tears when I went back to my room. It was glorious after that. I was able to do my work without you watching over my shoulder so closely. Yeah, I was still working for Crowley then, killing when deals came due, killing potential threats to my king, hell, just killing because he wanted someone poor sap dead.”

Sam closed his eyes to hide the tears. He was still sucking Dean's finger, and he still didn't realize it.

“When Abaddon showed up, Crowley chose me to take the Mark of Cain and stop her,” Dean said proudly. “I was thrilled to go on that little road trip with my king. Never thought he'd fuck me, but he did, and it was so damn good. Been bending over for him ever since, and I love it. 

“You had no idea I was bending over for my king when he was our guest. You had no idea I was giving him everything he needed to recover from being so close to human. That little addict act was a put on for you so you would think he was weak and not try to take him out.

“Metatron was my reward. I never intended to kill him. Crowley agreed that I should let him kill me so that I would be a full demon again. And I am.”

He snapped his fingers and Sam's head was strapped securely to the table so that he couldn't turn it at all. A tube was down Sam's throat. Dean hung a bag of the blood Sam had gotten for the cure. He fixed it so that it streamed slowly and steadily into Sam's stomach.

“The cure wouldn't have worked for two reasons, Sammy. First, I didn't want it to. I meant it when I said I like the disease. It's pure freedom. It's zero guilt. You'll see soon enough.

“It mostly wouldn't work because this is not purified blood you've been dosing me with. The priest you paid was possessed thanks to Crowley. This is demon blood. It only made me stronger, strong enough that no warded cuffs or devils' traps can hold me anymore. I am now the strongest knight of hell that ever existed thanks to you, little brother. Now you're gonna enjoy the rest of this sweet drug and catch the disease, too.”

“Oh, just so you know, Crowley has my Blade nice and safe waiting for me. We played you so we could trap you right here just like this. We've got plans for you, little brother. You're going to join the demonic ranks. Play your cards right and you may even get to be a knight of hell with me.”

Sam was fully hard and moaning now. Dean put a cock ring on him and then leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear, “When I finally let you come, Sammy, you're gonna be so grateful that you'll do anything I ask.”

Dean left the dungeon.

 

Sam had made sure to have plenty of extra blood for the cure. He was ready to repeat the cure three or four times if necessary to save his brother. Dean left Sam on that table for four days, only coming in to change out the empty bags.

Sam was so strung out by the third day that he was long past trying to think of a way to escape. He was long past thinking at all. When he could still think, he'd even tried to use his power to snap his restraints. He hadn't had enough blood to be able to do it. 

All he could do now was feel. He felt the demon blood coursing through his body, felt it working on him, changing him. He was beginning to get used to it, and, just like Dean said, he was beginning to like it. He felt his cock, hard enough to hammer nails and hurting for release. He felt his desperation steadily mounting.

Dean finally came to release him from the table after the last bag was long empty. Sam immediately started stroking his cock hard and fast. “No, no, little brother, not yet,” Dean said as he used his powers to hold Sam's hands to his side. Sam groaned in frustration.

Dean stepped behind Sam and started teasing his brother's nipples. “Need to come, Sammy? Need to come bad?”

“Yes,” Sam choked out, “please!”

“Sorry, man, but I've got this policy. I don't make a man come unless he gives himself to me as my little bitch. And I fuck my little bitches any time and any place I want. My bitches do whatever I say without hesitation.”

“Please,” Sam begged.

“If you give yourself to me as my little bitch, I'll be glad to help you out right now. Are you giving yourself to me as my bitch, Sammy?”

“Yes, please!”

“Say it,” Dean ordered. “You have to say it so you can't back out later.”

“I'm giving myself to you as your little bitch. Please, let me come, please!”

Dean leaned Sam over and shoved his cock all the way into Sam's ass without mercy. Sam groaned loudly. Dean started thrusting deep and set a moderate pace as Sam pushed back for more. “You feel good, even better than I expected. You're my little bitch now, Sammy. Gonna do whatever the hell I tell you to. You'll suck off Crowley if I tell you to. You'll hike your ass for a hell hound's knot if I tell you to. You'll rape, kill, torture, tempt, and beg if I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, master.”

“Yes, master,” Sam gasped.

“That's my good little bitch,” Dean smirked. He vanished the cock ring and said, “Come.”

Sam came hard. Dean kept thrusting until his knot expanded. Sam screamed at the pain. Dean kept Sam knotted, filling him full of demon come, for three hours before Sam passed out. Dean kept telling Sam what a good demon he was going to be.

 

Sam woke on the floor exactly where he last remembered being. He was still naked, cold, and bloody, and now he was hungry. He wasn't hungry for food. He was hungry for more demon blood. Everything had been removed from the room. It was as barren as Sam's mind.

Dean only returned when he knew Sam was in heavy withdrawal from the demon blood. His little brother was curled in the fetal position in a corner, pale and shaking. Dean had two people with him. Sam immediately perked up and eyed the man. Sam sniffed and crawled forward. He smelled demon. Dean grinned.

“Not yet, little bitch,” Dean smirked. Sam crawled backward hurriedly and sank against the wall, as he damn near whined. “Yes, this demon is for you, but you have to earn him.” Dean shoved the woman forward. “This is eighteen-year-old Sister Mary Magdalene. Original, huh? She just took her vows last week. She is truly a virgin.

“If you want this demon, she won't be a virgin when I come back,” Dean grinned and vanished with the demon.

Sam attacked the young nun. He ripped her clothes off and shoved her up against the wall. He slammed his cock into her pussy from behind. He pushed and grunted in mindless pleasure. He laughed maniacally when she came. He had to be sure Dean was satisfied so he would get the demon blood he needed so he rammed his cock into her ass. He felt her tear and bleed. It felt good.

He dropped her unconscious body to the floor and shoved his bloody cock into her mouth. When he was ready to come, he pulled out and came all over her face. He lowered himself to her tits and bit and sucked marks all over them. He sat there finger fucking her barely alive body until Dean returned.

“Such a good little bitch,” Dean said as he shoved the demon to Sam. 

Sam fought the demon to the floor and pinned him face down. He ripped the demon's pants open, bit the demon's neck, and started sucking. As soon as his cock responded, Sam shoved into the demon's stolen ass and fucked it hard. Sam drained the demon quickly and rolled to the floor sated.

Dean rolled Sam to his stomach and shoved his cock in Sam's ass. He smiled as Sam worked to hike his ass for Dean. Dean fucked his brother nice and slow, telling him what a good bitch he was, and how he would let him have another demon soon. He told Sam how much he was going to enjoy being a demon. Sam purred under Dean and easily took Dean's knot this time.

 

Sam fought the next time Dean brought an innocent for Sam to harm. Dean left him alone in the dark dungeon for a week. When he returned, he brought a hell hound. Dean watched and laughed as Sam futilely tried to fight it off. It pinned Sam and mounted him with no mercy, fucked him for two hours before it knotted him, and kept him tied for another hour.

“Next time I offer you what you need, you'll remember to do what I say to get it,” Dean growled at Sam while he was still tied to the hound. “You're my bitch, and you'll do what I say, Sammy. I hope this is the last time I have to use a hell hound to remind you of that.”

When the hound released Sam, Dean fucked Sam's mouth hard and deep until he came. He kept reminding Sam who was the boss while he was tied to Sam's bloody mouth. Dean vanished with the hound and didn't return for another three weeks.

 

When Dean returned he had only an unconscious Sheriff Donna with him. Sam was whining in the corner like a desperate animal.

“Ready to earn your treat, bitch?” Deans asked.

“Yes, anything, master” Sam quickly answered.

Dean shoved Donna toward Sam. “Wake her up and pretend she's your demon treat,” Dean smirked.

Sam slapped Donna until she came to. She screamed as he bit deep into her neck and started sucking. He drained every drop of blood from her body that he could. He dropped her and turned to Dean. “Please, master, I need it, please.”

“Since you're being such a good bitch,” Dean snapped his finger and two unconscious bodies appeared, both demons, “enjoy your treat.” Dean vanished.

Sam drained them both quickly. His eyes were solid black when he was done. He threw open the dungeon door with his mind intending to find his brother. Dean was there, leaning against the shelves and smiling. “Need you,” Sam growled.

Sam shoved Dean face first against the shelves and slid his cock into Dean's ass. He pounded into Dean until his knot had expanded too large for him to move. 

Sam moaned and pushed against Dean. “Please, master, please.”

“Come.”

Sam did. Sam intended to keep fucking Dean because he had enjoyed it, but as soon as Sam's knot went down, Dean turned and shoved Sam against the shelves. He kissed Sam hard and deep. He had Sam gasping for breath before he went to his knees and sucked Sam's cock into his mouth. Dean intentionally drew it out, teasing with his tongue and deep throating, and made Sam beg to come.

When he finally let Sam come all over his face, Sam asked, “Now what have you got in mind for the demon Winchesters to do, big brother?”

Dean ran his hands over Sam's chest before he bowed his head and said, “We're going to get you your throne, my king.”

Sam raised Dean's head and kissed him.

 

Sam and Dean went straight to hell and faced Crowley. The demon was strong, but no match for pissed off Winchesters. They took him down together without needing the First Blade.

No demons objected when Sam announced his intention to take over as king of hell. They all, including Dean, bowed before him as he sat on his throne. “Dean, rise and come to me,” Sam commanded. When Dean was before him, Sam stood and turned his brother toward the demons gathered in the throne room.

“This demon is my consort, my personal property. Touch him, fail to obey him, disrespect him, or piss him off, and you will die an unpleasant, painful death,” Sam said. He bent Dean over and fucked him hard in front of them all. A dark red glow appeared on Dean's chest and grew brighter until it exploded. Sam kept fucking Dean. Dean begged for more even when he was tied to Sam.

“He now bears my mark of ownership,” Sam said as he rubbed over the mark where Dean's tattoo had been and slid his fingers lower to tease Dean's nipples. It was a glowing image of the amulet that Dean wore for years. 

“You will bow to him as you do me. You will treat him as you do me. He rules with me. He is the one thing I will destroy heaven, hell, and creation over. Do not fuck with him at all,” Sam threatened the demons. “Now go back to work.”

Dean turned to Sam after he slipped off Sam's knot. “You just made me your consort.”

“Yeah, I did. I don't intend for us to fuck in front of demons anymore, and I don't intend to top anymore, so don't worry about that, okay?”

Dean slid his arms around his brother's neck and said, “I will fuck you anytime you want. And I don't mind you fucking me anytime, even in front of every demon that exists. You made me your consort. You want me to rule by your side. Sammy, I expected you to kill me after how I turned you into a demon.”

Sam kissed Dean, “Jerk, I could never kill you, no matter what.”

“Bitch. Shut up and fuck me again.”

“No, you fuck me,” Sam said and vanished them to their chambers. Dean fucked Sam senseless.

 

The boys made some changes in hell. There was no more bureaucracy. They ordered it done, and it got done or demons died. 

Children were no longer fair game. To harm, to possess, or to make a deal with a child meant death by Sam's hand. To ensure that, Sam made Bela Talbot the new queen of the crossroads.

No more souls who belonged in heaven were bought or bargained for from rogue reapers or outright stolen from reapers doing their jobs. Upon finding Rufus Turner there, they assigned him to track incoming souls.

Dean was doing an inspection of the racks in the pit and found Jessica Moore carving souls. He took her to Sam. When Sam found out that Brady had made sure she ended up here and that she was far too demonic to send upstairs, he assigned her to sorting incoming souls to the proper torture chambers.

“What were you doing in the pit?” Sam asked when Jessica reported to her new job.

“Wanted to look around. Kinda miss it, I guess.”

“Were the torturers any good?”

“They were decent. Could be better, though,” Dean said.

“How about you retrain them and train a few new ones? Take your sweet time and do it right? Would you like that, big brother?”

“Yeah, little brother, I sure would.” Dean kissed Sam.

“Well, get to work then. I expect to be fucked damn good tonight for this,” Sam smirked.

“Oh, you will be,” Dean promised, “you will be.”

 

It took a year for Cas to show up in hell looking for the Winchesters. It wasn't difficult to find them because the guards took him straight to them in the throne room.

“I'm so sorry I let this happen. I don't know how to fix it,” Cas said.

“There's nothing to fix, Castiel,” Sam said.

“You're in hell. Neither of you belongs here. You should be spending eternity together in your shared heaven,” Cas said.

“Cas,” Dean said, “how are things topside?”

“Odd. Not much supernatural activity that we can see except demons killing more innocents than ever, Cas said. “Why would you do that?”

“Same old naive, baby in a trench coat,” Dean said and leaned back on his throne.

“Cas, our demons aren't killing innocent people. They're working as hunters. Ninety-eight percent of the killings done by demons are them killing monsters. One percent of those kills are crossroad deals coming due. The last percent is threats to our kingdom,” Sam said as he leaned forward on his throne, “and all of it is on our orders.”

“You're not having demons run rampant?” Cas asked. His face was a mask of confusion.

“Of course not,” Dean said. “Demons still tempt those assholes who are slated to be ours anyway just to get them here faster. We still have crossroad demons making deals, but only for greed or revenge. We still have possessed people in strategic places to keep an eye on things. Children, mentally challenged, and those slated to go upstairs are not directly bothered at all.”

“Don't you see, Cas, we made things better here, topside, and upstairs. I would think you would be thanking us instead of acting like we're the enemy now just because we rule hell,” Sam sneered. “But then, you never were the most loyal friend we had, were you?”

“Sam,” Castiel started, but Sam cut him off.

“You let me out of the panic room so I would release Lucifer. You changed the message my brother left me to send me over the edge. You beat my brother damn near to death more than once, you worked with Crowley behind our backs, you broke the wall Death erected in my head to protect me, and you wanted to kill Dean if our first attempt to save him failed. Even as demons we're better beings than you ever were.”

“Do you want him dead, Sammy?” Dean asked as he pulled the First Blade.

Sam sat back on his throne. “No, not yet. Leave now Cas. Take word to heaven. Never oppose us and never return. I promise you will die if you do either.”

Cas vanished.

“Damn. I was actually looking forward to gutting him,” Dean griped.

“Shut up, jerk. I'll get you some pie later.”

“Only if I can eat it off you, bitch.”


End file.
